Of Seashells and Sand
by JawChinchilla
Summary: After an attack on the Argo II, Jason is stranded on the coast of Sicily with a hyperactive merman who he may or may not be falling in love with. He's suddenly finding leaving a whole lot harder than it should be. Mermaid!Leo and Part of the Seven!Jason


**AN: I just wanted to try out something new. I don't really know how this is going to play out, so try and work with me here m'kay? Besides this plot just appeals to me for some reason. **

**Word Count:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO character nor will I ever. And if I did I it would probably have more booty action. But that's just me. Maybe. F*****

**_X_**

There's a hazy in-and-out stage where Jason can't tell if someone's laughing or crying.

He's lying on his stomach when something touches his neck. It's soft and a little wet and it's already a little irritating. He's not quite sure where he or how he got here. {wherever 'here' is} He pushes his hands further into the wet sand and he grumbles, "Mom, let me sleep. School doesn't start until 6:00 AM." With a groan he pushes himself into his side and swats away the thing that's poking him with his left hand.

Jason isn't entirely sure what happened to him. Or them if he wants to be creative. Which is strange for him because usually his memory is almost as good as Annabell's. Or Annabeth. Jason's too confused and tired to ponder on the name.

The sunlight makes it impossible for him to want to open his eyes and his clothes are itchy and sticky to him skin. The prodding continues. So, does the aggravating laughter, but he's pretty sure it's his imagination.

"Dude, if you're trying to play dead you totally suck at it." the voice was fruity and matter of fact.

Jason made a humming sound in the back of his throat and slowly forces his eyes to open only to slam them close again. The sunlight burns his eyes and he's pretty damn sure that he's in the middle of nowhere by the way he glimpsed nothing, but a green blur and nothing else. The voice makes an aggravated sound and starts to whine, "C'mon! I know you're not dead so just get up!"

Jason grunts and slowly turns on his side-the stiffness in his muscles protest against this motion- and slowly looked at the 'voice.' As he took in the man's {boy?} heart-shaped face and clean shaven chin he resisted the urge to touch him. Voice's face was a mass of wild wet black curls and mischievous wide dark brown eyes that screamed 'Don't trust me with very sharp objects.' His mouth is open in a partial smile and he's staring right into Jason's eyes. Voice also looks like he could be of hispanic descent, but Jason's to out of it to make sure. By the way Jason was looking at his face and from Jason's position on the ground he wasn't able to make out anything else. Or maybe it was because Voice is probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. One of the two works.

As Jason takes in Voice's appearance he starts to actually look and not seem as if he's staring. His eyes travel down to voice's bare chest and stop as the rest of his body is engulfed in a nearby pool of water. Voice cracks a toothy grin and cocks his head slightly, his smile faltering as he stares at Jason. Jason inwardly shivers because _damn _it feels as if Voice is staring at his very soul. Cliche right?

Good grief, Jason was losing it. And he hadn't even spoken two words to Voice yet.

Before Jason could regain his 'act like a cool guy and don't mess up' facade, Voice already seems to be bored of his silence and starts to slide back in the water.

"Wait! D-don't go." Jason's voice sounds rough and it hurts from the lack of use.

Voice must have noticed the desperation in his voice because he stops sliding into the water and grins cheekily at him. Jason pretends not to notice the sharp edges of teeth that are sticking out. They're tiny, but definitely sharp. "Well well well, it finally speaks! So, tell me," Voice raises a sharp black eyebrow and places his hand near Jasons. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I, uh,...w-what?" Voice remindes him of this girl back at camp that Jason used to date. She's been sarcastic and rough and Jason had spent ninety percent of the time smoothing out the rough edges between them with her sharp words of criticism.

This boy was the exact opposite of that girl. With his words and his smiling face, he didn't seem like a threat to Jason at all.

"Look, I'm not going to repeat myself dude. If you're stuck just say so. No need to go into tough guy mode." Voice told him shifting his muscles. The lines of tension that had been pierced on Voice's body seemed to smooth and shift as he bobbed up and down in the water. It was almost frightening how Jason was looking at him. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Voice already knew what he was thinking by the way his eyes seemed to dance in the sunlight.

"S-sorry. I'm just...tired alright." Jason tried not to make the arousal seep into his voice. Voice's smile didn't even slip as he narrowed his eyes and as he leered at Jason up and down.

"Whatever you say dude. Whatever you say. Anyway now on to the basics." Voice seemed to laugh at himself quickly before coughing quickly to regain himself. "What in the world are you doing here on my island?"

"Look I don't know and I-" Jason blinked and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Your island? THIS is your island?" Voice nodded. "Wait so have you called anyone to come pick me up?"

A furrow appeared on Voice's face, but was quickly smoothed out with a amused grin, "Call? What;s that? On this island of awesomeness you gotta swim to get off. Besides you were almost dead when I found you anyway." Voice's breathe seemed to dance in the air it smelled of salt water and the fish.

Jason's almost afraid to think of the impossible. That he might be stuck on this island with this...boy and that he might never get off. But he's been trained differently than this. Back at camp you were taught to deal with things differently, to face them with a clear head and to not to overreact. At least that's what he was told on at the Wolf House. But of course what good is taking advice from a man eating she-wolf?

"Oh…"Jason trails off in silence. An akward silence is placed between them and Voice is staring off into the distance not looking at him. Cool air passes over them and Voice shivers. Jason almost forgets that it's in the middle of winter and that Voice is shivering wet. He not so dry himself, but Voice's bottom half is submerged in the open water. "So, is it just you?"

"What?" Voice's head snaps toward him quickly. "No way dude! I'm sharing it with a couple of other ladies actually. They aren't really friendly to strangers though….." Voice swallows his adam's apple bobbing and his neck muscles shifting. Jason can't stop staring and seems to forget that Voice is still looking at him. He jerks himself out of his 'daydream' and notices Voice's amused grin.

"So, are you a demigod?" Jason looks up and seems to glare at Voice. Voice swims away before steeling himself and glaring back at him.

"How did you know that?" By now Jason is reaching for his coin.

"Woah! Relax! I mean you no harm." Voice puts his hands up in surrender and smiles crookedly. "I mean, it's just that I can smell you from like a mile away." Voice mutters something that seems like, 'and you smell horrible.' Jason ignores it.

Jason stands up-despite the stiffness in his muscles- and continues to glare at Voice. Voice looks up at him and seems to be amused more than scared because he puts his hands down in the water and smiles at him. His eyes are twinkling in the sunlight. Jason tries not to stare. "How would you know that?"

"Aren't you the smart one...I'm a merman and-"

"Don't you mean mermaid?"

"Fuck no. Just why-nevermind." Voice grumbles to himself for moment and then glares back at Jason. Jason tries not to shiver as Voice's eyes seem to stare right through him. Voice's seems to be pouting more than being angry anyway.

"Would you let me finish?" Voice snaps. "Look you were drowning and I saved you alright? Excuse me for trying to help a brotha out."

"Well, excuse me for not being a 'brotha', but why would you help me? Aren't mermaids supposed to be dark and trying to drown men?" Voice narrows his eyes in a way that says 'are you stupid' and a frown is on his face.

"Maybe. But that's why I joined the MWDNED." Voice drawls out in his chirpy voice. Voiceception.

"Wai-what?"

"Uggggh! I swear you demigods don't know anything! Monsters Who Do Not Eat Demigods! Besides the whole mermaid thing is a total myth invented by the british. PS I'm not REALLY a monster...but I joined just to support the cause."

Okay, so it's totally Jason's fault that he found a vegetarian mermai-man, who is or isn't a total nutshell. Piper would be proud. Speaking of Piper, Jason suddenly feels guilty for not having thought of his 'girlfriend.' He should be focused on trying to get back to the Argo II and not inadvertently flirting with a super cute merman. Screw this he had somewhere to be. But Jason didn't actually know where he was so he couldn't really leave….without asking Voice or whatever his name might be. Or maybe he should ask MWDNED….

"Look. Thanks all, but I seriously have to go. Have you seen a golden ship with 6 other demigods on it. Could you ask your other mer….friends?" Jason almost pleaded with Voice. Almost.

"What? No, I haven't. In fact all I've seen all day was a drowning demigod and not a single ship in sight. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Thanks for the help." Not really. "But could you make sure? I just. I need to find the ship, so could you please ask the others? Also...where am I?"

"Bossy. Alright, whatever be CURT with me then." Voice emphasized the word 'curt' with a wave of his finger. Voice turned around ready to leave as Jason sat down in the sand. Before he went under Vioice laughed and said, "You're on Sicily by the way."

Before Jason could reply Voice disappeared under the water. His voice ringing through his head.

_X_

**That was a wild ride from the beggingin to the end wasn;t it?**

**Well, i'll probably update tommrow or Monday. Leave a review or whatever you kids call it these days...**

**PS if you could choose one god to be your parent who would it be? Mine's Apollo.**

-JC


End file.
